Shut Up and Listen
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: While Gibbs is away, Tony will play. Gibbs/Tony relationship. Phone sex and visual stimulation.


Dedicated to two of the most fantastic guys I know. Hope you enjoy!

Gibbs looked at the clear DVD case and the shiny disk within, cocking his head and regarding it carefully. Scrawled across the silver surface was one phrase--For You--in Tony's all too familiar handwriting, slanted off to the side. Gibbs had a feeling it had been written in a hurry, the ink slightly smudged at the ends.

Gibbs had been undercover in West Virginia for two months now, and he and Tony had such little communication these days. He missed his lover and knew Tony felt the same way. They should never have taken chances like this, but Gibbs understood the sentiment and he knew Tony wouldn't initiate contact unless he felt it was safe.

Gibbs had offhandedly mentioned the audio tapes Kelly and Shannon had sent him when he was on long deployments, along with the chocolate covered raisins, which would usually liquefy into a block of chocolate well before they got to him. And the smokehouse flavored almonds, those were another favorite of Gibbs'. Tony had been amused, his smile slightly wistful, when Gibbs had shared that information in a rare moment of true intimacy.

Gibbs glanced at the remains of his Roadhouse Pasta dinner, clearing the plate off the table and dropping it and the cutting board into the shallow sink in his small apartment. The container of Jack Daniels pulled pork went into the trash and the sour cream, onion, and tomato were stowed. He popped the top on a bottle of beer and wandered into the main living area, which was separated by a narrow doorway.

The apartment had come with the barest basics—a lumpy bed, elderly recliner, clock radio and appliances that were closer to twenty than ten years old. There was no TV—not that Gibbs really missed it—and no entertainment options at all. Gibbs would have to play the DVD on his laptop.

The disc had been delivered earlier today, in a non-descript package from a fake health insurance company. Inside the first bulky jewel case had been this thin one and Gibbs was intrigued. He was more than intrigued. The fact that there had been a burn phone in the package a well made him want to find out what Tony's latest present was.

Tony was full of surprises and managed to stay in weekly contact however he could. One week, Gibbs had to follow a link to an encrypted website that was set up in code, a code only he and Tony could crack without an elaborate key Another week, pizza Gibbs hadn't ordered was delivered and underneath it was a small note, Tony choosing his words carefully rather than rambling, as he often did.

Tony's methods were intriguing and the effort he went to made Gibbs smile. Nobody had gone to such lengths since Shannon. Gibbs figured that Tony was too heavily influenced by Angels and Demons and the DaVinci Code movies, but whatever the reason for him doing this, Gibbs approved--and appreciated it.

Gibbs looked out the windows, peeking out to see if anyone was outside the small budget apartment complex. His neighbors Joe and Ernest played dominos in the courtyard until dusk, and they were nice guys—Korea vets and brothers. Gibbs didn't want them to learn or find out anything that could put them in danger. And he was a patient man, even when he didn't want to be.

Joe and Ernest had gone in for the night, probably to watch one of those forensic crime shows the loved. Gibbs pulled the heavy drapes closed tightly before turning his laptop on and inserting the DVD disc. If it didn't run automatically, Gibbs had no idea how to make it work, but within moments the DVD drive began whirring and clicking and Gibbs settled back in the old, lumpy recliner, pulling the laptop onto his legs.

The DVD started with a blank screen, then a piece of laminated cardboard appeared over the camera lens. "For Your Eyes Only, a DiNozzo Production," Gibbs read with a chuckle. He couldn't imagine what sort of skit Tony had in store, but he was sure the laughter was only just beginning.

"Hey, Gibbs," Tony began. The screen was dim; too dark for Gibbs to discern what was going on. "I wanted a change of pace and I was really missing you, Boss. So here's what I'm gonna do. You watch this DVD and then you call me, using that untraceable burn phone. When you're done with both the phone and the DVD, find a way to make them disappear. These are for your eyes only, Boss."

Tony's voice dropped into a sexy register as he said the last word and Gibbs found himself shivering, his body responding in a way Gibbs had been too tense to do in weeks. On the DVD, sudden light flooded the room and Gibbs stared at the screen as everything became clear and he groped for his beer.

"Tony," Gibbs breathed, staring at the screen and gulping down a mouthful of beer. His hand slipped on the sweaty bottle and Gibbs slapped it down onto the side table with a clatter, all his attention and brain cells on the DVD.

"Like what ya see, Boss?" Tony was stretched out on the bed, completely naked except for a tie around his neck. It was untied, the ends brushing his lightly furred abdomen. The tie was a brilliantly bright blue and Gibbs knew that Tony had chosen it because it reminded him of Gibbs' eyes.

Tony's hands skimmed over his stomach and then back up, the pads of his fingers brushing over his nipples. One was teased to a sharp point before Tony turned his attention to the other, completely ignoring his hard cock. For now, anyway.

Gibbs had rarely seen Tony this erect, the HD quality of the DVD allowing Gibbs to zone in on the veins pulsing on the underside. He admired Tony's full balls, the rough skin drawn taut over them, the reddened color of his shaft, the single creamy drop lingering at the tip.

Gibbs' jaw ached, his mouth longing to take Tony in deep and sample his flavor, the suction tight around Tony's hardness.

"Yeah, me too, Boss. Me too." Tony groaned, his hand drifting down to brush the bedcovers. "But you're not here to touch me, to suck me, to fuck my ass. So a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

The placement of the camera gave Gibbs a perfect side view and Tony seemed very aware of the picture he presented. Maybe he'd practiced this before--Gibbs didn't know and couldn't imagine. Suspecting that was blowing his mind and knowing it would make him lose his composure in seconds flat.

Tony licked his lips and eyed the screen. "Yeah, I bet you're rock hard too, Boss. You thinking about our last time? When you were in such a hurry all you could do was pull my pants down. You were wearing this tie and you'd spent all day in court. The tie smells of sunshine...and you. Tony brushed the tie over the sensitive head of his cock and then brought the fabric to his mouth, licking away the moisture there.

"Tastes like you now, Boss." Tony's eyes closed to half mast and he reached down, taking himself in a tight hand and beginning to stroke slowly. The tight pressure would more than make up for the slow speed, Gibbs knew, his own thighs clenching and releasing as Tony began moving on the bed, thrusting into his hand.

"Miss you so much, Boss. Miss sleeping next to you, miss showering with you. Miss your hands and mouth on me. And your cock..." Tony's voice started to break on the last word, his breathing hitching. Gibbs had no idea that Tony was so close. The set up must have turned him on and left him on the razor's edge for a while.

"Miss you too," Gibbs muttered to the screen before looking away, sliding his glance away for a single beat of time while he got his own emotions under control. Sexual stimulation was something he could deal with, but this level of emotion was something else entirely. He was rarely this vulnerable in front of anyone, and hadn't been unguarded with a lover in many years. It didn't matter that Tony was only on a computer screen. They were connected.

"God…know what I'm thinking about?" Tony asked, bringing Gibbs back to the present. As if Tony was in the room alongside him, Gibbs shook his head.

"Your finger inside me as you suck…suck…" Tony gulped audibly. "Yeah… Fingers working in and out of my hole. Rubbing my prostate…almost too much for me, Gibbs. More, Boss. More!"

Tony was getting serious now, right hand fisting his cock, left rolling his balls. Gibbs knew from experience that Tony would be teasing the ridge of flesh behind his balls, stroking it as he added pressure to his full balls. When Tony started groaning low and thrusting up into his hand, Gibbs had to work to still his own motions, his hands curling into fists on the arms of the chair, the laptop bucking slightly as he couldn't completely control his thrusts. He wanted to touch, but he knew he couldn't yet. Tony was giving him a visual show, Gibbs' would be audio only in return.

"Boss…Boss…gonnna…" Tony groaned low, his entire body shaking as he released into his hand. From the amount and velocity of the spurts, Gibbs knew Tony'd been saving it up.

"Good boy," Gibbs said approvingly, his own hand going to his sweatpants.

"Call me now, Boss," Tony said, playing with the edge of his tie. "I want to hear you… I need to hear you…"

Gibbs couldn't miss the need in Tony's voice, his hand fumbling for the phone.

"Speed dial one," Tony said, a laugh in his voice. It was almost as if he was in the room and not back in DC.

"Hey," Tony said, answering on the first ring. He sounded cocky and confident, as if he knew he'd just blown Gibbs' mind.

"Hell of a movie," Gibbs remarked, watching the screen go dark again.

"Thought you'd like that, Boss. You got anything for me?"

"Got a lot for ya, DiNozzo," Gibbs shifted the phone to his left hand, moving the laptop to the table and twisting so that he could get his sweats skimmed down.

"And I'm hungry, Boss. Sure wish ya were here to feed me…something."

"I bet," Gibbs said, trying to stifle his snort. He wrapped a hand around his own heated length, stroking hard, thrusting up into his hand. "Tony…"

"You're making me hard, Boss."

"Again?" Gibbs asked, his eyes glancing at the laptop.

"That was days ago," Tony hissed into the phone. "Well, two days ago, not that it matters, does it, Boss. Because I could…"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up and listen."

"Shutting…" Tony trailed off as Gibbs let out a low groan. Even though he was considerably older than Tony, he hadn't taken care of things in a while as well. And he was older, but not dead.

"Are you doing the twisty thing now, Boss?"

"The twisty thing?" Gibbs asked, looking down at himself.

"Yeah, when you stroke it, you move your hand so that the thumb goes from the front to back."

"Yeah…Yeah, Tony." Gibbs increased the pressure, his thumb moving over the moist head. He didn't need lube with the way he was leaking right now.

"Thinking about me?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, Tony."

"Doing what?"

"Anything." Did Tony really expect him to be able to talk coherently right now?

"Like the movie, Boss?"

A shiver rocked through Gibbs when Tony used _that_ word and _that _tone of voice. He groaned again, his hips pumping upward, his cock head dark red now. It wouldn't be long.

"Like me coming for you, Boss?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah."

"Gonna come for me too?"

"Soon," Gibbs replied, grunting. His balls were drawing up now, his body tense and coiled.

"Please, Boss. Come for me…please."

"Getting…there," Gibbs managed, his strokes quickening. "Tony…Tony…." He was almost there, just needed one final push and Tony would know exactly what he needed.

"Boss," Tony said, his voice low and needy. "Come for me, Boss. Come for me right now, Boss."

Tony's last sentence was uttered in an order and Gibbs choked out one last sound, growling deep in his throat as he released. He didn't even bother to try to cover the flow, dimly aware that his stomach and chest were painted in thick ropes of his come.

"Hell, Tony," Gibbs managed a few minutes later, his body shaking with aftershocks.

"Liked that?" Tony asked, smug satisfaction clear in his tone.

"Yep. But how ya gonna top that for next week's surprise."

"Fuck me."

"We'll see about that, DiNozzo."


End file.
